The Game
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Okay, so i took the idea for this story from a book called forbidden game, but put the kane chronicals characters in it instead of the books characters. So, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In the palace of the gods, set, Nephthys, Isis, Horus, Anubis, Bast, and Thoth all sat there. Bored out of there minds. And right then everyone was also thinking of things to do.

" want to play monopoly?"Bast suggested

"no." everyone answered.

" You guy want to play eye spy?" Thoth said.

"No." everyone said.

"Well we have to find SOMETHING to do!" Horus whined.

"We could always go visit the Kanes?" Anubis sugested silently.

"I like that idea!" Set said. "Then i could go bug the heck out of them." he added quietly, so that no one could hear.

" All right. i'll open a portal then." Nephthys said. She turned so she was facing the walland said the spell. A portal opened and she stepped through. Everyone else quickly followed.

When theygot through they saw Sadie and Carter looking at them, obviously surprised. " What are you guys doing here?" Sadie asked.

"Thats exactly what i'm wondering." Carter added.

"We are so bored right now" Isis complained

"That's why your here?" Carter asked angrily.

"Yes?" Thoth said cautiosly.

"Well, i'm sure we can find you entertainment." Sadie said, shooting an angry glance at Carter before walking away.

Carter sighed before turning to the 7 gods. "Well, why don't you sit down and all go get something to drink." The gods nodded and sat down on the couches.

" Holy crap this is uncomfterbul." Set said.

"Set, be polite." Nephthys scolded.

"I wonder what Carter is getting us for drinks. I hope its milk." Bast said.

"Of coarse you would want milk." Anubis then they heard footsteps and Sadie walked in, Holding a plain white box.

"Oh no, another board game?" Horus whined.

"This one is real interesting. I never played it so evev i don't know how it works." Sadie said.

"Well then lets play. Carter! Leave the drinks and get ovr here!" Isis came in a moment later and sat down.

"Okay then, lets play." Thoth said. He took the game from Sadie and opened it. Then he took out the instructions.

"Okay, it's kind of like monopoly but it says here we have to swear that we will stay in the game and play no matter what." Thoth said.

"Swear loyalty? Why?" Bast asked.

" I don't know why, but lets just do 's just a game anyway, right?" Set said. Everyone one nodded and went around the circle,swearing that they would stay in the game.

"Okay, now it says that we take the paper and draw a ourselves, and our worst fears." Thoth said.

"umm, okay then." Anubis said, but everyone did what it said.

"Now,we place our fears face down in the center."

"Center of what?" Set asked.

"oh, i forget to take the game out!" Thoth chuckled. He reached in and took the game out. It wasn't a boared, But morelike a doll house.

"Great, were playing dolls." Nephthys said sarcasticly.

"Zip it and put the dolls in." Thoth ordered. Everyone abided and plaaced there dolls in the front hall.

"Set,that looks nothing like you!" Carter said. Indeed, Sets doll had red hair, angled features, khol on his face, and was wearing a trench coat, black shirt, black pants, and black cloths.

"The instructions neversaid the dolls had to look like us." Set said matter of factly.

"Whatever. Okay Thoth, what do we do now?" Sadie asked.

Thoth looked at them."Now, we play."

**A.N: Okay, first chapter in second fan fic. Yay! Interesting story, hey? Tell me what you think by... REVIEWING! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: enter the game

"OH! Me first!" Bast yelled excitedly.

"Okay, so you pick up a card" Thoth said "And then you read it out loud."

"It's that easy?" Isis asked.

"Yes it is." Thoth said.

"Okay." Bast said. She reached over and picked up one of the cards from the neat pile set had made at the side of the house. She turned it over and read it out loud. "Okay, it say's : You have gathered your friends in this room to begin The Game."

"FRIENDS?" Set stated loudly. "I hate all you people!"

"And we hate you back. Okay, so who's next?" Horus asked.

" Oh, i will." Carter said. he reached over and picked up the card. He flipped it over and looked at the side. "Okay, it says: Each of you have a secret that you would rather die then reveal."

"ooo! Set, whats your secret?" Anubis asked slyly. Set shot him a glare and stuck his tongue out.

"All right, my turn!" Sadie said brightly.

"Wait, one question. Where did you get this game?" Anubis asked.

"Oh, a store called _more games_." Sadie said. Sahe reached over and picked up a card. Then she flipped it over and read it out loud. " You hear the sound of footsteps from one of the rooms above." Everyone went silent and stared at each other.

" Well thats stupid. This is a house in the sky praticly. No one can get up here." Horus said. He obviously ment it to calm everyone down, but it didn't work at all.

"You have to remember Horus, were in that house, not this one." Carter said quietly.

Horus blinked his gold and silver eyes and looked at the room they were in. Then he looked at the 9 story victorian styled dool house. "Oh!"

Sadie was just putting the card down when they a sound.

Footsteps.

It was a quick light patter, like a small child running across a floor.

Nephthys screamed and looked at the roof in pure terror.

Anubis lept to his feet, his eyes going wide. Horus squiked. . Isis fainted. Bast's pony tail puffed up to a very large height. Thoth muttered "impossible". And sadie and carter both rose and stared at the ceiling. But Set just laughed.

"it's just squirrles." He giggled "You should have seen your faces! They run on the roof all the time, right sadie?" He asked looking at sadie with pure confidence.

"Set, have you forgotten that we are INVISABLE and our mansion is IN THE SKY?" Sadie yelled.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Okay Nephthys, go."

Nephthys reached over and picked up a card. her face paled when she flipped it over and read what it says.

"Oh, i do not like that face." Bast said.

"What does it say Nephthys?" Carter asked.

"Okay, it says: You go to the door to get some air, but it seems to be stuck." Nephthys read. Everyone paled and looked at each other.

"oh come on guys, it's just a game!" Sadie said."See!" She walked over to the dor, twisted the doornob, and pulled. The door didn't budge. She tried again. It didn't move. "Carter! Go try the sliding door!" Carter nodded his head and walked over to the sliding door. He pulled, but the door didn't move. He tried again. It still didn't move.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Were stuck!" He walked over to the game and sat down. Sadie tried opening the door with the _hai-di_ spell. Even that didn't work. She sighed and collapsed on the ground.

"Alright, who's next?" Anubis asked.

"You really expect us to pick another card after what has happened already?" Nephthys yelled. "Anubis, you are crazy!"

"Finally! someone besides me said it!" Set yelled triumphantly.

"I'll go next." Thoth said quietly. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane, but no one said anything. Thoth reached over and picked it up. He turned it over and raised an eyebrow. "You hear a clock strike 9."

"Sadie, Carter You don't have any clocks that strike, Do you? _DO YOU?_" Horus yelled hystaricly

Sadie shocke her haid, but didn't say a word. She couldn't get them out of her throat. Everyone sat there. Quiet. Listening. Clear and sweet the chimes rang out. Sweet sounding, they gave everyone chills.

_one. two. three. four._

Bast, Nephthys, Sadie, And isis sobbed.

_five. six. seven._

"This is not real." Thoth said. " It can't be."

"It is." Anubis answered quietly.

_Eight..._

Only one more chime until nine. Everyone seem to be thinking the same thing: What will happen at nine?

_NINE._

Then the wind came.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Pain seared through everyones veins. They were sure they were going to die. Even if they didn't, it was sure hurting the pain stopped, leaving everyone with a light, airy, floating sensation. Then blackness.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When Sadies eyes opened, the first thing she saw was the chandalier. Beutiful but cold, it was made entirely out of silver and chrystals, and had no warm glow like usual chandaliers. She stirred and looked over to her side. She saw Carter, Horus, Anubis, Set, Nephthys, Isis, Thoth, And Bast. Thoth stirred and spoke.

"Where are we?" He asked, Getting up on his elbows and looking around. Everyone else got up, and the last to get to his feet was Set. But he didn't look like Set. This Set had red hair, angled features, a dusty brown trench coat, black pants, a black t-shirt, and black shoes. He also had khol lining his face.

"What?" he asked when he noticed everyone staring.

"You-You-You- Look- Wow." Nephthys stuttered. Set turned and looked in the mirror on the wall.

"I look like my-my-DOLL!" He shriked.

"Wait a second,"Thoth said, turning around and a circle and looking everywhere. "This is so weird. We are not in the kane house anymore." It was true. The house had black walls, a rich red carpet, decorated with bold, a grand staircase, a silver chandalier, and gruesome paintings. the corners had cobwebs and the house smelled of dirt, musk, and death.

"Oh lord." Bast whispered. "Were in the doll house."

Indeed they were in the dollhouse. it was strange, scary, and and slightly funny. At least to Set, who was laughing like an idiot. They were all caught in the moment that they didn't notice the figure on the stairs untill they stepped on a creeky step. Everyone spun around and stared at the figure. She had red hair, was weraring a white dress with a blood red sash, black lace gloves, and a veil was covering her face, The figure was abnormaly skinny, so you could see the bones jutting out of the dress. She stared at each of the 9 friends, who looked at her with a mix of horror and fasination, and then she spoke. Her voice was raspy and dry, like a person who hasn't ate food or drank water in 10,000 years.

"Welcome" She said. "To the game."


	3. Chapter 3: a mothers fears

Just as the woman said those words, the shadows started to morph and expand. And out of them stepped 2 animals. A wolf and a snake.

"Who are you?" Isis screamed.

"Oh how rude of me." the woman let out a sickly giggle. "I'm Knox, exciled godess of fear, nightmares, sinners, wolves an snakes, and darkness/shadows." The woman said.

Set spoke, and he said what was propbably the most insulting thing anyone cathis person. "Why don't you take that veil off? You think your ugly?"

"Set!" Nephthys whispered to him, but either he didn't listen or didn'tcare, because he kept ranting on.

"Because i think your pretty ugly. I mean, who wears that dress? And your hair-" He continued.

"Oh god, i think he's hyperventalating." Bast said. Knox now had her full attention on Set, who had finished insulting now.

"Fine." Knox said. "You want me to take the veil off? i will." She lifted her hands to the edge of the veiland lifted it they saw her face, everyone fell silent. Sadie actually screamed.

"Oh my," carter whispered. Knox's face use to be beautiful, but now it was terrible. Her eyes were completely black, her face stark white. Her cheekbones stuck out greatly, and her lips were thin. When she smiled, you could see that her canine teeth were abnormaly sharp.

"This is what happend to me after i was exciled." Knox said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Set whispered. Knox smiled at him.

"It's okay set. Now, the rules of the game-" Knox started but was cut off by anubis.

"Rules? we know them already. There's no leaving the game, and no cheating. and no purposly hurting the other competators." He said.

"Good job. Since you know the rules i won't need to tell you them. Except one thing." Knox said.

"What?" Bast asked with an air of confusion. Knox smiled .

" Survive." She said, and everything went black.

**SADIES P.O.V**

I woke up and stared at the roof. I was looking at the chandalier again.

"Damn!" I said,and sat up. I looked around for some one, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I yelled. "HELLO!"

I stood ther listening for a reply, but none came.

"Knox!" I screamed. "What do i do? Where are my friends?"

Again there was no reply. I stood there, then turned and looked at the grand staircase. _Maybe i have to go up there._ I thought to myself. I turned and started to slowly up the stairs. Each step i took i got more and more scared. When i reache the topi stopped. There were 2 hallways i could take. I gazed between the two, and decided to take the one on the left. It was a good choice to because after 20 minutes of walking, i saw a figure up ahead.

"Hey!" i yelled, running towards them. When i got closer, i saw it was Isis. And she was beating up a door.

"Sadie!" She yelled when she saw me. "this door will not open!" She scrowled atit and tried to get it open again.

"here." I said. "Lets work together." She nodded her agrement and we both turned to face the took a tight grip on the knob and turned it. And together me and her pushed with all our might against the door. It shifted slightly. We kept pushing till we stumbled through and fell into a... Desert?

"Isis," I asked."What are we doing in a desert?" but just as i said the words, 2 figures appered on the horizons opposit of each other. They walked forward, and each step they got clearer. I couldn't see there faces, but i could see they were dressed in full battle gear with sharp looking _kopeshes_ at there side. They kept walking untill they were in the center of the desert, and only then could i see there faces. One of themwas a younger looking horus, with one golden eye and one silver. The other was Set, but it didn't look like set. I mean it had all his features and everything, but he felt different, more evil. Set smiled wickedly at Horus and the 2 began to circle each other.

"_Well nephew, back so soon for another defeat_?" Set mused.

"_It is you who is going to suffer_." Horus said angrily. "_Tell me oh great lord set, How did it feel when your manhood was suddenly cut short_?"

Set screamed in anger and lunged at the two of them were locked in a heated sword battle, apperently to the death.

"Come on horus!" Isis yelled. "Beat him!"

The two were still fighting, but were clearly getting tired. Suddenly, now this happened so fast it was hard to see what really happened,But it looked as if set had lunged to stab, and Horus didn't block fast enough. Set's blade went right through Horus's armor into his chest. Horus's eyes widened inshock, and so did Set's.

"_Nephew_?" Set asked, staring at the blade in shock.

"_Uncle_?" Horus replied silently, his eyes starting to go unfocused.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Isis yelled. She screamed as if it was her that had been fataly wounded. She fell to her knee's and beat her fists against the ground.

"Isis!" i cried. "This isn't real! this is just knox toying with you." As i was atempting to calm Isis down, Set had pulled out the blade and was now staring over Horus in triumph.

"_Now i am king_!" He screamed, putting his blade to the andlightning rumbled across the sky and rain began to pour down.

"It's just a simulation?" Isis asked, looking up at me.

"Just your imagination." I stated. Isis slowly stood up and looked around.

"This is all fake." Shesaid. "you are all fake. Except you sadie." She smiled at me, and i smiled back.

"Knox, i order you to stop now."

A door suddenly materialisedout of no where. Set looked at us, and Knox's voice came out of his mouth.

"Congratulations. Youhave passed your nightmare. You may leave now." It said. Me and Isis nodded and smiled greatfully. Then we stepped throught the door into another persons nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: A warriors weakness

**A.N: I am so sorry about the last chapter. My computer got messed and I had to get it 'fixed'. I am so sorry if it caused some people dfficulties to read. I promise this one will be better. I AM SORRY!**

S

A

D

I

E

I stirred and opened my eyes to be met with a glorious sight. The roof of the palace of the gods.

"ISIS!" I yelled, turning my head and seeing her lying there. I reached over and poked her. She turned and looked at me.

"Mmm?" She asked.

"Were in the palace of the gods." I whispered, grinning ear to ear. Isis shot up like she had sat on a tack and looked around wildly.

"Were here? Were actually here?" She said excitedly.

"I think so." I said as I stood up. "Maybe we should check, just in case." Isis nodded her head in agreement and together we looked around.

"Hello?" Isis asked. "Ra? Sekhmet? Anyone?" There were no replies to her calls.

Isis's shoulders sagged as the relization crashed upon her.

"Were still in the game." She muttered. I sighed and looked around.

"While, if were still in the game, then who's nightmare are we in?" I asked. Isis shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I yelled as I ran to catch up with her.

"To find the owner of this nightmare." She muttered.

"Well, who's do you think it is?" I asked.

"It's obviously based in the palace, so it could be anyones. Set's, Horus's, Bast's, Anubis's, Nephthys, It's anyones." She answered. We stopped at the doors that led into the grand room.

"Do you think they could be in here?" I asked.

"Maybe." Isis said as she pushed open the doors. The room was empty. We walked inside and thats when we noticed the figure in the corner. I tensed and reached for my wand, and thats when I relized who it was.

"Oh hey Horus. How are you today? Is this your nightmare?" I asked, smiling brightly. Isis turned and glared at me.

"Well obviously it's his. Who else do you see?" she snarled. I looked around and saw she was right. No one else was around.

"Sorry." I muttered. Then I turned to Horus. "Hey Horus, why are you sitting in the corner? Cat got your tongue?" I joked. I saw him move in the shadows and then he spoke:

"I can't go out in the light." He said.

"Why not?" Isis asked. "It isn't that scary out here."

"Come on, pleeeeaaaasssseee?" I begged, tilting my head down and giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I heard him chuckle in the dark, but he didn't move. I begged for another 5 minutes, until Isis had enough.

"Young man you get out here right now before I go over there and personally DRAG YOU!" She screamed.

"Fine." Horus said. "But don't be to enurved about what you see." He moved until he was out in the light, and we all froze. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't leave my throat. He, was, well, fading. And I am not kidding. One of his hand was gone, half of his face was missing, and there were holes poking through random places in his torso. He saw our faces and a small sob escaped his lips.

"I'm being forgotten." He whimpered, lowering his head. Isis ran over and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Horus, how can you think that?" She said. His head shot up and he pushed Isis back gently.

"Mother, look at me! I have holes in me!" He said angrily. "People are forgetting me. I am worthless now!"

"Um, Horus." I said He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I think it would be kind of hard to forget you. I mean, there are all of those magicians in the world. And there are your hosts. Also I think it would be kind of hard to forget the only man who could kick the god of chaos's ass." I said. Horus chuckled at the last part.

"You are right Sadie Kane." He said, smiling towards me. "I am hard to forget." What happened next was hard to describe. It was like the holes were being stiched up, kind of like a quilt until Horus was whole again. It was a joyful moment, until Knox's voice rang out.

"Horus has-" There was a pause, and we all held our breath. "FAILED his test."

"What?" Isis cried, outraged. Knox suddenly appeared.

"I will tolerate helping Isis, Sadie Kane. But I will not tolerate you helping Horus." She said.

"I didn't help him!" I yelled. "I just reminded him that this was all fake!"

A door suddenly appeared, and we all ran to it. But Knox got there first.

"Oh, you won't be leaving any time soon." She said, smiling cruely. "Sit down." she waved her hand and 3 hard wooden chairs appeared. We all stood there, and Knox grew really angry.

"SIT DOWN!" She screamed. We stood there, until I felt a sharp pain in my legs. Suddenly I was in the chair with no clue on how I got there. I looked to my side and saw Isis and Horus were also in chairs. Knox walked in front of us and looked at us as if she was a parent and we were the naughty children.

"Now, I run my game on a no cheating policy. I will let it slide once, but if you do it again I punish you. You broke that policy by cheating AGAIN. So now you have to be punished." she waved her hand again and a bag appeared. She turned, squatted down, and began digging through it. "No not this, No, to nice. . ." She muttered as she dug. I slowly stood up from my chair and started inching towards the door. Isis and Horus relized what I was doing and quickly followed. I got to the door and saw Knox standing up holding a wicked looking wip with spikes running down the sides.

"Perfect!" She said. She smiled and spun towards the chairs. When she saw they were empty,her head snapped towards the door. When she saw us, Her face turned into a twisted snarl. I bolted to the door and swung it open. Knox screamed shrilly. (It sounded horrible).

"Blackheart! Poisonfang! Mommy needs you!" She screamed. The shadows twisted and morphed until they were a wolf and a snake. The wolf saw us and snarled viciously, showing blood stained teeth while the snake hissed, showing wicked sharp fangs.

"Oh shiz." Horus muttered. He and Isis seemed paralyzed in fear, but I wasn't.

"Go Go Go!" I screamed, shoving them towards the door. The wolf lunged at us, but got a sharp kick to the head instead of flesh. When the snake coiled to attack, Isis did a Hai-Di spell, blowing the snake up. We quickly ran throught the door, which slamed shut. Not before we hear Knox's scream of rage of course.

Now we were thrown into another persons it was definitly not who I expected it would be.


	5. Chapter 5:   His secret fear

**A.N: Okay, I promise you this chapter will be reasonable shocking. Maybe a little confusing. ENJOY!**

S

A

D

I

E

My eyes flickered open to be met with a strange sight. A completely white ceiling.

"Umm, guys?" I said. I saw the 2 lumps next to me shift until Isis and Horus were looking at me.

"Yeah?" Horus mumbled.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked. Everyones eyes flickered around. I saw what was kind of like a hotel's hallway. There were multiple rooms with numbers on them lik 345, 346, and 347.

"It's a hotel." Isis said."Why are we in a hotel?"

"It look's kind of like the one in that movie. You know, the one based on the book by that dude. Stephen King!" Horus cried triumphantly.

"Oh you mean _The Shine_?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one!" Horus said.

"Alright guys. Let's go find out whose nightmare this is." Isis ordered. But you could see she was smiling. We started walking down the hall until we reached the elevator.

"Do you think it works?" Horus asked.

"Well, we should at least try it. I definitly don't feel like using the stairs." Isis said, gestering to the long flight of stairs at the side. Horus presed the up button and we waited until the door opened. Then we stepped inside and I pressed the button to go to the 5th floor.

"Why the fith floor?" Isis questioned.

"I don't know." I said. "I just feel like we have to go there." Isis nodded her head and we went back to waiting. When the doors opened we stepped out and gazed around. We were on the 5th floor.

"Well," Horus said."Where do you think the person is?" We all looked around. Then i notice the door in room 516,_ is that a six?_, wide open.

"How about we check in there?" I said. Horus and Isis's head snapped toward the door and they both nodded. We walked until we reached the door. Then we froze.

"I'm not sure I want to go in there." Isis said,gazing at the door fearfully.

"Yeah, me to." Horus said.

"Oh come on guys." I scolded. "It isn't THAT scary. Here, I'll even go first if you want to." They nodded there heads and I sighed. I turned and face the opening then I stepped through.

The hotel room was beautiful. Or at least it had been. Now it was covered in dust, the covers on the bed had hole, the pictures that had hung on the walls had long fallen off, and I don't even want to describe the bathroom. I sighed and turned to face Isis and Horus.

"Well,come on." I encouraged. They cautiously stepped inside and gazed around.

"Ew." Isis said, her nose crinkling up in disgust. We started to look around. Horus went to look at the photos, Isis went by the bed, and I went to the bathroom. I gazed around and nearly lost my lunch. _Ew_. I thought. I was about to leave when i saw something in the corner of my eye. It was shiny and golden. I turned and picked it up. It was a locket.

"What the-" I started, but I was cut off my Isis's scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"ISIS!" I yelled. I ran out of the bathroom, stuffing the locket in my pant pocket. I skidded to the stop and saw Isis and Horus gazing down at a figure on the floor.

"Is that-" Horus started, but I spoke next.

"Ohmigod." I said. "It's. . . It's. . . It's Set!"

Indeed it was Set. He was lying on the floor. At first glance he looked dead, but if you got closer you could see him faintly breathing.

"Set." Isis said,lightly poking him. "Set. Set. SET!" She screamed, jabbing him sharply in the arm. Set let out a pained scream and jumped up on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed. When he saw me, Horus, and Isis he stopped screaming and just stared at us, obviously shocked.

"Um, hello." He said.

"Hi." I answered as I grabbed him. I dragged him out of the room and looked back to see if Isis and Horus were following. They were. I stopped when I got to the hallway and turned to face Set.

"Okay Set, do us a favor and face your nightmare! so we can get closer to going home!" I said brightly, grabbing him and shoving him in front of us. He looked at us strangly and began walking down the hall.

**. . .**

When we reached the end of the hall, Set stopped so abruptly that I banged face first into him.

"Ouch." I said as I rubbed my throbbing nose.

"There." Set said. I moved so i could see what he was pointing at. It was a big metal door.

"Um Set, have you watched the Shining lately?" I asked.

"Yep." Set said.

"Oh come on!" Horus said.

"If there are crazy axe wielding people and evil poltergeist twin siblings, i'm going to kill you!" Isis snarled. Set chuckled and opened the door. What was inside literally made me throw up my lunch.

"Oh my. . ."Isis started, but he couldn't finifh. What was inside looked like a bombing had happened. Bodies were every where. Some had axes in there bodies, while others look as if they had been torn from limb to limb. We all stared in shock, but Set sighed and walked to the closet.

He flung open the doors and stared inside. We walked over and peered over his shoulders. A message was written there. It said:

**Set, You broke your proise to me. Now you must be punished.**

**A.C**

"Whose A.C?" Isis asked curiously.

"An old aquantince." Set answered. He walked over to the wall and pushed on it viciously. It broke open to reviel another room. Except this one was occupied by living people. And it looked like a medivel torture chamber. There was the iron maiden, a cauldren full of molten hot wax, lot's of knives, the foot crusher, and many more. There were also 5 cages.

"Oh shit." Set whispered.

"Why?" I asked. Then the answer walked from the shadows.

"Hello there." It was a boy my age. He had black hair, pale skin and angled features. He would be cute if it wasn't for the red eyes and sharp canine teeth.

"I'm Apophis. Better known as Chaos. Who are you?" We didn't answer his question. He was obviously mentaly unhinged by the way he was smiling while holding a wicked sharp knife.

"Eep." Isis squeked.

"Well that is a strange name." Apophis said. Then he turned and face Set.

"Hello old friend. Have you come for the show? I'm positive you will be no less than entertained." Apophis waved his hand and we were shoved into the room. Behind us the door slammed shut and locked.

"Come here Set." Apophis said. Set stepped forward and stood there, his head hanging down.

"Now, you have been a naughty boy. And naughty boys get punished." Apophis said. He walked over to the cages and pulled down the cloths that covered them. what I saw shocked me. Inside the cages were Anubis, Horus, Isis, Nut, and Nephthys. Set raised his eyes and froze. Apophis smiled and opened the cage where Nut was. He dragged her to the Iron Maiden and positioned her in. He turned, smiled at Set, and slammed the door shut. Blood poured from the crack at the bottom and Set sobbed. Then Apophis moved on to Isis. He dumped her in the wax, then pulled out a wax Isis.

"Wow, I look good as a statue." Isis said. I smacked her in the arm and gestured for her to be quiet.

Then Apophis/Chaos moved on to Horus. He stuck him in the foot crusher and closed it slowly, cranking it until you could here the foot bone break. Then he moved to Anubis.

"So Set, this is your son? I can see the similarites between you two." He said. He looked at Set and in a flash there was a knife in his hand. Set's eyes widened when he relized what Apophis was goiing to do.

"NO!" He screamed but it was tolate. Apophis plunged the knife into Anubis's stomach. Anubis's eyes widened and he gazed at Set.

"Dad?" He asked, then his head dropped. Apophis dropped the body onto the floor and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"And last but no least, sweet, sweet, Nephthys." He said.

"No!" Set whispered. His shoulders dropped and he dung his head in defeat. "Please don't hurt her."

"Set, you have been a bad boy, and you need to be punished." Apophis said. He grabbed Nephthys, pulled out a knife, and swiftly decapitated her. He took her head and through it at Set's feet. Set howled in anguish and crumpled to his knees.

"Set!" I yelled. I wanted to go to him, to tell him this is all fake, but Horus held out his arm.

"Remember what Knox said." Horus spoke sadly. I nodded and stepped back, my head down. then Knox's voice rang out from Apophis's mouth.

"Set, you have failed your nightmare. You must pay." Apophis's body moved until he was above Set. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Set's back was fcing us, so we couldn't see what happened next. But it was impossible to miss the sword that protruded from his back shortly after. Set crumpled to his knees and the door appeared. Apophis's head snapped up and he looked at us.

"You are free to go. " We nodded our heads and stepped through the door.

How are we going to explain this to everyone else?

**A.N; Yay done! Tell me how it is by. . .**

**R E V I E W I N G ! ! ! !**


	6. Chapter 6: Her pain and suffering

**A.N: Okay, some people (Cook13 Qu33n) are freaking out because they think I have killed off Anubis. HE IS STILL ALIVE! And is doing quiet well actually. And my answer for Godess of the lakes is indeed Set is now, dead. (sort of)**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I slamed onto a dirt path. Hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I stood up and wiped dirt off of my hands.

"Isis, Horus?" I asked. I turned and saw Isis with her face in her hands and Horus trying to comfort her.

"I '_sob_' can't belive his night mare '_sob_' was us dying. If I had '_sob_' known I would have. . . I would have. . . I CAN'T BELIVE HE'S DEAAAADDD!" The last part was quickly followed by her crying.

"What's the matter with her? I thought she would have wanted Set dead." I asked Horus. He shrugged his shoulders and replied:

"I thought so to. I guess after seeing Set's nightmare, she kind of forgave him. A little bit."

"Did you?" I asked.

"I have a little more respect for him now." Horus replied coldly.

" I. . . I. . . I can't go on anymore." Isis sobbed.

"Oh no no no Isis. You have to. Any way, Set would have wanted you to go on. He would have said: ' Isis, stop bawling your eyes out and get walking!' Or something along those lines." I assured.

"Your right Sadie. Set would have wanted me to go on." Isis said. She stood up and wiped her hands on her skirt and began walking. Me and Horus looked at each other and we quickly followed.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Horus asked. It was true. We had been walking for about 2 hours, and we hadn't seen a single soul.

"Maybe we should check there." I said,pointing to a village in the distance.

"Okay." Isis said. We walked until we arrived to the town. It was completely desolated. A few shutters hung open on the mud brick houses, but otherwise it was like those ghost towns you see in the old west movies.

"There's no one here." Horus complained.

"Yeah there is. See? Over there." I said. Indeed there was a person. He/She was standing in the door frame of a house waving at us franticly.

"That's a little bit enurving." Horus said, staring at the person as if they were queer.

"Yeah, well let's go check it out any way." I said. I began walking and was about half way to the person when I relized Horus and Isis wern't following me. I turned and looked at them.

"Well come on!" I said. They looked at each other but began walking anyway.

"I can't belive i'm doing this." Isis muttered.

"I can hear you!" I sang over my shoulder.

"That's the point." Isis said under her breath. We were now close enough to see who the person was.

It was Nephthys.

"Guys! Over here! Hurry!" She cried. We ran toher and she pushed us in the house, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Oh I have never been so glad to see you guys!" She said as she hugged all of us. "Sit down sit down. Now tell me, whose nightmares have you been through?" She asked. After that question we all froze.

"Um, Nephthys, you better sit down." I said sadly. Nephthys face turned into confusion, but she sat down any way.

"Okay, so as you see we have been through Isis and Horus's nightmares. We havn't got to mine, yet. But we have also been through Set's." I explained. Nephthys face suddenly turned bright and she looked around the room, as if she was expecting to see Set.

"Okay then, where is he?" She asked.

"Nephthys, how am I to explain this? Alright, i'll just tell you straight forward. Set couldn't face his nightmare, so he was, oh Nephthys, he was killed." I said sadly. The look on Nephthys face made my heart wrench. It was the exact look my dad had had on his face when mom had been killed.

"Set's dead?" Nephthys whispered. She threw her face into her hands and sob so terribly it almost made me cry.

"Nephthys, we need to know, what is your nightmare?" Isis asked. Nephthys looked up at Isis with a tear soked face and said:

"My worst nightmare is when I am absoloutly alone in the world."She whispered and she threw her face back into her hands and reasumed crying. Isis's eyes widened and she sat beside Nephthys.

"Nephthys, your not alone." She whispered."You have me, Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Ra, Bast, Bes, Tefnut, Satet, Sekhmet, Hathor, Mom, Dad, Thoth, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Jas, and you have Set in spirit. I mean, you could alwys visit Set in the underworld, right?"

"Right." Nephthys said, lifting her face and wiping away the tears.

"And I'll cheer you up any time. Horus can always tell one of his lame jokes," Isis said.

"Hey!" Horus cried." There not THATbad." He said indignently.

"Have you listened to them any time? They S-U-C-K! Miserably!" Isis said.

"And theres Anubis, who always has time to talk to you, and Osiris who I am sure would love to have a good conversation, and Ra who could dron on and on about any thing, and Bast who would take you out to a resturant or a pet store, You could visit Bes in Sunny side,Tefnut would take you any where, Satet will take you out to catch game, i'm not sure you really want to spark a conversation with Sekhmet though, And any one else would be happy to see you. But if it really gets bad, I promise I will take you to see Set." Isis said.

Nephthys smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Isis. Thank you so much." Nephthys said. It was a happy moment until it was once again foiled by the apperance of Knox.

"You!" Horus snarled. He was ready to lunge at her but Isis stopped him.

"What do you want knox?" She asked.

"I want to congratulate you. You manage to manipulate my rules." Knox said coldly. "And I have something to say to Nephthys." She turned and looked Nephthys right in the eyes.

"Set would be proud of you. You have passed your nightmare." She said mutually. She waved her hand and a door appeared.

"Go away now before I change my mind and kill you." Knox said. We moved cautiously towards the door, and when we were close enough we flung it open and jumped threw.

Right into the most OBVIOUSE nightmare EVER.

**A.N: Voila! Ces't manific! I am done chapter numero six. How do you like it, hey mesame's? Tell moi by: REVIEWING! (Say that with a french accent. It is so much fun!)**


	7. Chapter 7: The library of Alexandria

**A.N: Another chapter for the game. I am really sorry it took so long, but I had my hands full with other things. So please enjoy this chapter.**

S

A

D

I

E

I landed on something really hard.

"Sadie!" A muffled voice cried. "Get off me!"

I rolled to the side, so who ever was under me could stand up. I got to my feet and looked down.

5 seconds ago, I had been sitting on the god Horus.

"Sorry Horus. " I said. "But think of it this way. Be happy it was a 95 pound girl who landed on you, instead of a 120 pound god."

Horus got up and looked at me as if I was evil.

"Thanks a lot Sadie. You make me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. I grinned.

"No problem." I chuckled. I turned and studied my surroundings.

What were we doing in a LIBRARY? Horus also seemed to notice where we were.

"Why are we in a library?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Isis? Nephthys?" I called. "Are you here?"

There was a banging noise, and a scuffling sound, which was quickly followed by Isis and Nephthys stumbling out of an aisle.

"Hello Sadie. Hello Horus." Nephthys said. "How are you today?"

Isis was a little more realistic.

"What the heck are we doing in a library?" She asked.

"I don't know." Horus muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think today is a really nice day. Do you think it's a nice day? I think it's a nice day. Why do you look like turkeys?" Nephthys questioned. We all turned and stared at her.

"Everyone who thinks Nephthys is hyperventilating say 'I'" I said.

"I" Horus said

"I." Isis said.

"Ditto." I said. "Is there any way we can, um, stop her from 'hyperventilating?' "

"Well, Set use to be able to do that. I think he said that there was a pressure point on her, right about. . . "Isis got up and walked towards Nephthys. When she got there she walked behind Nephthys and grabbed the back of her neck. Nephthys immediately crumpled to the ground. ". . . Here."

"Cool. So any way, back to the real reason why we're here. Whose Nightmare is this?" I asked.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice suddenly screamed.

"HOLY CHEESEWIZ!" Horus shrieked. He jumped up and spun around, looking everywhere for the owner of the voice. A wheeling sound came from one side of a room, and it slowly got louder.

"Okay Knox, this is not funny." I said warningly.

A cart came poking out of one of the aisles. It was quickly followed by a blonde haired man who was wearing glasses and a lab coat that appeared to have writing on it.

"Knox?" Thoth asked. "What would she be doing in my library?"

"Your library?" Isis asked.

"I like cheese wiz. Do you like cheese wiz? I hope you do. I mean, I really hope." Nephthys said. Thoth looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Nephthys is hyperventilating isn't she?" Thoth said.

"Yes." Horus said. "She is."

"Where is Set, then? I thought he could calm her down." Thoth said. He was met by a very deep silence.

Isis sighed. " Thoth, There is something we should tell you."

"What?" Thoth asked.

"Set, is, well, he isn't coming back." Isis explained.

Thoth's face was dumb-founded.

"Technically, he's dead." Horus said. "Pity really, I wanted to kill him myself."

"He's dead?' Thoth squeaked. "THIS IS SO BAD! THIS WILL DISTURB THE VERY FOUNDATIONS OF M'AAT AND CHAOS! SET WAS A BIG PART OF THAT BALANCE! HE WAS THE ONLY CHAOS SUPPORTING GOD! WITHOUT HIM, THERE WILL BE TOO MUCH PEOPLE SUPPORTING M'AAT! IT WILL ROCK OUR VERY FOUNDATIONS!" Thoth screamed.

"Great, now HE'S hyperventilating!" I screamed.

"Now Thoth, calm down. Let's just focus on the task at hand. We'll continue hyperventilating LATER." Isis said. Thoth gulped and nodded.

"Okay Thoth. What was your nightmare?" Horus asked. Thoth glanced at them than laughed loudly.

"I didn't even write my nightmare!" He chuckled, his hand clutching his side tightly.

"Oh." I said. "Then, well, want to go look for the door?"

"Yeah." Horus said. We all began walking around the library, gazing everywhere for a door. Sadly, we didn't find one.

"Why didn't we find one? I mean, if Thoth didn't even WRITE his nightmare, shouldn't we be able to just leave?" Isis inquired.

"Yeah, that's what I was just wondering." I replied.

"All well. Let's just enjoy time here and wait for the door." Thoth said as he wandered off. Soon, he was absent mindedly pawing through shelves.

"OMG! They have a rare copy of _tympothis rectantos exporus!" _Thoth squealed as he snatched a thick book off a shelf. Horus sadly shook his head.

"What a nerd." He muttered.

Everyone looked quiet relaxed, but I didn't feel right. What were we doing here if Thoth hadn't even bothered to write down his nightmare? What was Knox planning. . .

My thoughts were interrupted as a loud scream ripped through the air.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Nephthys voice yelled out as she raced out from one of the aisles.

The smell of smoke suddenly wafted through the air, and if you listened closely you could hear the crackle of burning pages.

Isis gasped and yelled out to everyone: "RUN!" We didn't need to hear it again. We all bolted.

It wasn't until we were halfway away from the fire did I notice Thoth wasn't among our little group. I skidded to a stop, and everyone turned to look at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU STOPPING FOR? ARE YOU FRIIKIN SUICIDAL OR SOMETHING? COME ON!" Horus bellowed.

"THOTH! HE'S STILL BACK THERE! I'M GOING TO GET HIM! YOU CAN COME WITH ME OR NOT!" I yelled back. I turned and raced back to where we last were, and I was pleased to see the others following in quick pursuit.

"IF I DIE KANE, I'M SUIING YOU!" Isis shrieked at me. I rolled my eyes. If she died, she wouldn't be able to sue me, because she'd be dead! Lord, sometimes gods were a little bit dunce.

"Thoth!" I called. "Thoth!" Then I saw him. He had a pile of books in his hands and was vigorously attempting to beat off the flames.

"THOTH YOU IMBICULT! DROP THE BLOODY BOOKS AND RUN!" Horus roared. Thoth's eyes darted towards us and he shook his head.

"NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RARE BOOKS THERE ARE IN HERE? I CAN'T LET THEMBE DESTROYED!" Thoth yelled back. Horus scowled and stomped forward.

After avoiding several patches of flames, Horus reached Thoth. When he got there, he grabbed Thoth and dragged him away.

But Thoth didn't go quietly. In fact, for a guy like him, he put up one heck of a fight. After managing to claw himself away from Horus, he had scurried back to the books. But Horus had grabbed him again and this time had successfully brought him over to us.

"NO! THE BOOKS! MY PRECIOUSE BOOKS! THERE BURNING!" Thoth sobbed. Horus rolled his eyes and, obviously having had enough, knocked Thoth out.

"You just knocked out the god of knowledge." I said bluntly. Horus shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" He asked. I shook my head and dropped the subject.

"We should get out of here, before we roast to death." I said. Horus, Isis, and Nephthys all nodded. Thoth didn't make a sound.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We all turned and ran. And ran. And ran. But there seemed to be no exit. I started to panic. What if there was no exit and we all DID roast to death? I stopped running and stood there, panting quiet heavily.

"SADIE! I SEE IT! I SEE AN EXIT!" I heard Isis shout. My head shot up and I gasped. An exit? Maybe we will live! I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could.

There it was. The exit! I raced forward and quickly joined Isis and the rest of the group. We looked at each other, and then walked through the exit.

On the other side, there was a village. It looked reasonably inhabited, but it was obvious that none of its inhabitants were awake. All lights in the buildings were off (If there even were lights) and all the streets were silent except for the mournful cry of a lone wolf. I glanced around, using the fires eerie glow to see the faces of my comrades. They all looked relived, but scared at the same time. Nephthys opened her mouth, as to say something, but she was interrupted by Thoth waking up.

Thoth's eyes flickered until they opened and landed on the building. He stared at it for some time, before sobbing.

"It's like the library of Alexandria all over again!" He cried, bursting into abrupt tears. All of us were stunned for a moment, before Nephthys sat down beside him.

"How do you think I feel?" she started. "All of you have seen my worst nightmare, I have no idea where my son is or if he's even alive, and the guy that I was originally married to and still had a crush on is dead. My life sucks just as much as yours."

Thoth sighed and stood up.

"Your right. I'm being stupid and selfish. Besides, I can just order copies of the books off E-Bay." He stated. He smiled at us, and we grinned back.

It was a great moment, until Knox interrupted. The git appeared out of nowhere, as always, and looked just as hideous as before.

"Sorry to interrupt your precious moment, but I have news. I am reluctant to admit it, but congratulations Thoth, you passed." She rasped. We all cheered, then turned and looked at her expectantly.

Knox scowled, but never less waved her hand and made the door appear. We all grinned and charged through.

And landed into the nightmare of the toilet paper god.

A.N: Voila! DONE! Yay! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: A dogs howl

**A.N: Here it go's. Anubis's nightmare. Have fun.**

S

A

D

I

E

I was surprised when I landed on my feet this time.

I looked around, scanning my surrondings in order to find out where I was. It apperared I was in the hall of judgment, but I couldn't be sure. Knox enjoyed fiddling with our minds, so now I wasn't certain if anything I saw was real.

I spun around and saw everyone else behind me. Horus was also looking around, and Isis and Thoth were helping Nephthys to her feet.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." Nephthys mumbled as she got to her feet. I suddenly got concerned when I noticed that her eyes seemed glazed.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" I whispered to Thoth. Thoth glanced at Nephthys face and his expression suddenly turned panicked.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "Nephthys, are you okay?" He asked. Nephthys blinked a few times and the glaze in her eyes dissapered.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said. Thoth nodded and began checking each of us for injuries. Horus scowled at him, but I allowed him to give me a quick check up before he went to Isis.

Well Thoth was looking at Isis, me and Horus began wandering around the hall. The scales were repaired, which surprised us slightly, and the hall was gleaming as though someone spent long hours of labour cleaning every last spot. I shook my head and turned back to the rest of us.

"Well Doctor Thoth, is everyone healthy?" I joked. A small smile curled at the corner of his lips and he looked at me.

"Yep, everyone's healthy. Now, I suggest we get a move on before Knox decides to have a little bit of fun with us." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement and our little group was off.

It started out quiet easy. Isis and Horus seemed to know the way around quiet nicely, and just when it seemed we could make it through this, everything changed.

"Okay, so, there should be a door right. . ." Isis turned a corner and froze. "Here." She said. Her voice sounded confused, and it was only when I jogged up beside her did I realize why.

Instead ofa door, there was a blank wall.

"Where is the door? Why is there no door?" Horus said, sounding quiet mad. Nephthys scratched her head and spoke.

"Maybe Knox changed the place around. You know her, she love's games." Nephthys whispered sadly.

"DAMNIT!" Thoth cried. I glanced at him nervously, quiet shocked by the sudden out burst.

"We need, like, a map or something. Something that will show it's way around here." I stated. "But what could help us?"

We stood there in silence before the echo of footsteps were suddennly heard coming down from the end of the hall. A figure appeared, their faced masked by shadows and mist. A sharp gasp escaped my throat when I realized who it was

Anubis.

"I believe you called for some assistance, Lady Kane?" He asked, his voice as sweet and charming as ever.

He was dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing, complete with skirt, collar, and fancy sandals.

"Ugh, Anubis thank Ra your here. Please, tell me why there is no door right here." Isis snarled, gesturing angrily at the wall. Anubis glanced at her oddly.

"What are you saying lady Isis? There is a door right there." Anubis said.

"No, there isn't." Isis retorted, crossing her armsin a huff.

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"NO THERE ISN'T!"

"Yes, there is."

"STOP LYING!"

"But there is a door, right there." Anubis said driely. I looked at the wall, and my eyes widened in shock. Indeed, in the place that use to be a blank wall, was a magnificent door. Horus, Thoth, and Nephthys also seemed to have notice the door.

"Um, Isis?" I said, tugging lightly on the sleeve of her dress.

"What?" Isis snapped, looking away from Anubis and glaring at me angrily.

"There is a door there." I said.

"No there is-" Isis started, turning towards the wall. She stopped speaking when she saw the door.

"Okay, that was NOT there before." She muttered.

"It seem's Knox wants us to go through here." Thoth said. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the door knob, twisting it slightly. He stepped back and watched in amazment as the door leasurly opened, seemingly on it's own.

"Damn, that is one skilled door." Horus said. Nephthys, Isis, and I all nodded our agreement. Thoth glanced at us before stepping through the door.

"Um, is it me, or have we just stepped into the EXACT same room?" I asked as I wandered inside. Indeed, it was the same room. Same walls, same doors, same paintings, same everything.

"Anubis." I said hesitantly, "What IS your nightmare?" I asked. Anubis looked at me wearily.

"I'm a claustophobic, which is why I like being out in open air instead of here." Anubis explained.

"Wait, doesn't claustrophobia mean-" Isis began. But before she could finish her sentance, a giant rumbling noise suddenly erupted. The room seemed to shift and morph until it was noticably smaller than it had been before.

"If your claustrophobic, why the hell are you god of the dead?" Horus asked.

"Because most graveyards are outside, and the hall of judgement is usually. . . larger than this." Anubis explained. He glanced around, his eyes suddenly turning dialated. His breathing speed increased dramatically and his facial features twisted into that of fear. He started to squeeze his hands into fists, and his muscles tensed quiet tightly.

"Is it me, or is this room slowly decreasing in size?" Nephthys asked. It was true. Now the room was steadily closing inwards on the group, until there was little space left.

"Oh god, were all going to die, were all going to die." Anubis whispered. He shut his eyes tightly and a few tears squeezed through.

"Will you stop saying that? God, this is all just a nightmare anyway." Nephthys mumbled.

"Wha-What d-d-did you s-s-say?" Anubis stuttered. I glanced at him, my eyebrows scrunched together and my eyes sparked with worry.

"This is all Knox's relm. She's using your nightmare and making it a reality so you feel to scared to attept to escape." I explained. "Besides, if you do win, you make her a little weaker, which would help us a little more and give us a bigger chance at winning."

Anubis's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. His mouth opened in an 'O' shape and he cocked his head at me.

"Your kidding, right? So, this isn't even real?" Anubis said. I nodded.

"Oh my god I'm an IDIOT! God, if Set was here he'd be laughing his head off at me!" Anubis cried. "Speaking of Set, have you been through his nightmare yet?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the tiny room. We glanced at each other and I bit my lip.

"Anbis. . . Set is. . . well, he's dead." I said. Anubis stared at me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"No, but that's not the issue right now. The issue is: do you believe this is real?" I asked. Anubis stared at me intently before shaking his head.

"This isn't real, this was never real." He said. The rumbling stopped and everything fell still. Not a sound was made, until the rumbling started up again. But instead of making the room smaller, the room expanded until it was back to normal size. Everyone breathed a sigh of relife, and smiles came to our faces. Those smiles didn't last long as we were visited by a not so pleasent visitor.

"Hello Kane, gods." Knox's sick voice echoed through the air as she stepped forward from the shadows. Her black eyes flickered to each of our faces before resting on Anubis's.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Anubis, Egyptian god of dead. Congratulations, you have passed. But I am not letting you go. Yet." She said coldly. Her gaze flickered over and rested right on me.

'Sadie Kane. The next nightmare is the one of an important person in your life. You and the others have no right to interact with the victim. If you even ATTEMPT to interact with them, I will kill you ALL on the spot. No hesitations." She explained. Everyone stared at her wide eyed before we quickly nodded. She smiled (Which was pretty ugly on her) and flicked her hand. A door opened, and we each cautiously filed through the door, our eyes flickering to Knox as we passed.

She was still smiling.

So we filed throught the door into the nightmare of the one I cared for most.

**A.n: DOOOOOONNE! YAY! Well, wait for the next chappie. By the way, I'll be updating my stories through the next week or so, so maybe you should check out of the other stories.**

**Chou!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10: A wicked sin

**A.N: Tada! Okay, onwards with the story.**

S

A

D

I

E

My hands hit cold ground. I sat there for a moment, dazed by the sudden landing, before lifting my head up to look around. We were in Brooklyn; I could see that quiet clearly. But everything had changed.

The city was a mess.

Buildings lay in ruins, while streets were silent. To silent. Dust laid a fine line over objects, and it appeared the elements had got the best of everything else. The air smelt thickly of smoke, feces, and. . . . Was that wet dog?

"Ugh, why does it smell so bad?" Isis mumbled as she waved a hand in front of her face. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know, and by the look on everyone else's faces, they didn't either.

"EEEW!" I heard a cry come out from behind me. I turned around to see Nephthys standing there with a disgusted look on her face and. . . . Oh god . . .

Dog poo on her shoe.

Horus burst out laughing. So did Thoth, Anubis, and Isis. I quickly made a motion for them to shut up, and thankfully they did. I looked around one last time at the area we landed before I set off down the street.

I didn't really bother to see if the other guys were following me. They were probably still sniggering at Nephthys little accident, the immature lot.

I heard a set of footsteps behind me and turned around to see Anubis. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I continued down the streets. I was cautious to avoid alleys, as I was uncertain what Knox had placed in there. Even with a god behind me, I didn't feel safe. I skittered around the remains of the multiple buildings. Some still had some structure to them, while others were completely desolated. John's ice-cream shop, where Carter and I went on our free time for a snack, was utterly destroyed. It made me afraid, since I hadn't the simplest idea on what had caused this. There were many possibilities, tornado, earthquake, alien invasion, monkeys gone wild, or just Knox since this WAS a nightmare. Though I do hope we don't run into any rabid monkeys. . .

"Sadie? Are you okay? You've been staring at that wall for 20 minutes. Were all kind of waiting for you to get a move on." I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of Anubis's voice. I glanced behind his body to see Isis, Horus, Thoth, and Nephthys (who was still furiously scrubbing at her sandal with her sleeve) standing there looking at me with mild interest.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's get a, um, move on before something bad happens." I muttered. Isis shot me a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little down." She said. I gave her my best convincing smile.

"I'm fine." I said. I turned and hastily began making my way around the rubble, carefully avoiding objects in the ground. There were a few knick knacks here and there, a porcelain cat, and jewelry (Which Isis happily picked up and stuffed in into her pocket, which I learned, was at the side of her dress.) But what caught my attention the most, and made my heart lurched, was the small doll caught between two rocks in the remains of what seemed to be a house. I stopped and picked it up. It was wearing a blue dress and its red yarn hair was put in pigtails held together with two pink ribbons. A simple doll, but what made me upset was that there was no child.

A simple tear streaked itself down my face as I looked around what was left of Brooklyn, the doll falling out of my limp hand. I heard the crunch of footsteps as everyone else came beside me.

"Seriously, what the hell happened here?" Isis asked, shading her eyes with her hand so she could see a little better, as the sun still penetrated through the dirt-ridden air. Thoth shrugged and walked so he was standing on a large pile of bricks. I heard his whistle of astonishment and quickly walked up to join him, only to be met by a sigh I couldn't believe.

Every street, every area, was littered with _dogs._

There were many breeds. I spotted Golden shepherds, Jack Russell Terriers, Chihuahuas, Chou Chou's, Great Danes, Irish wolfhounds, Dobermans, and many ones I really couldn't distinguish. I saw Anubis's eyebrows shoot up as he gazed at the sight with awe. He may be amazed, but all the rest of us were horrified. How the hell did this happen?

"By Khonsu's lucky dice, what the fudge balls happened here?" Nephthys hissed.

"Sancti urna!" I heard Thoth hiss. Isis turned and gazed at him curiously.

"Did you just seriously just cuss in Latin?" Isis snorted. Thoth looked at her reproachfully.

"I think I can in this situation." He spat. As they were bickering I looked vigorously amongst the mass of dogs for some familiar face. And lo behold, I spotted one in a corner wither back pressed against a wall and her hair spilling back onto her shoulders. She was wearing a leopard print jumpsuit, but dirt stains and blood ruined its spotted effect. Her hands were tightly clenched at her sides and her face was covered with grime and sweat. But through all that mess, you could still see her golden eyes gleaming with confidence.

"Guys, I found our victim." I hissed. Isis and Thoth stopped bickering while Anubis and Nephthys looked at me attentively.

"Over there, by the building with the sign that says **Clappinsons Book thrift shop**, she's standing by the corner. You see?" I said, pointing to where she was standing. Nephthys let out a small gasp.

"Bast! Oh lord, what is she doing down there with all those dogs? She hates dogs! Wait, what is she doing?" Bast was now inching herself amongst the wall.

She quietly crept until she reached the ladder that lead to a balcony. She scampered up it and crouched onto the rails. From there she strategically jumped to the next balcony, keeping a succession of jumps until she reached the balcony right above where the dogs were crowded. Then I noticed something quiet peculiar about the mass of dogs. They seem to be crowding around one specific dog, a Rottweiler. They were barking so much that they appeared to be talking to each other. Bast also appeared to be listening in on their conversation.

"We have to get down there, we have to help her!" I hissed. I didn't really bother to wait for anyone else. I scampered down the brick pile. I ran and leapt among the pile of remains until I reached the first building. I ducked behind a garbage pail as I heard the soft padding of dog's feet. It was one of those massive Irish Wolfhounds. It stopped walking and sniffed the ait, almost as if it knew I was there. A low growl escaped its throat, but then it turned to a sneeze. The wolfhound let out a humanlike snort and then continued on its way. I waited several minutes before slipping out of my hiding spot and gesturing madly at everyone else, who were still residing on the hill. They didn't do anything, until I shot them a rude gesture. At that point then they understood my message. A few seconds I was joined by the other four and we worked our way to where Bast was.

I arrived there first, and I gazed reproachfully at the ladder. It was wet and slippery, and the thick smoke coming from the chimney right above it didn't help with the situation very much either. The rails looked unstable and the steps looked as though they would break if anyone stepped on them. Honest to god, how Bast got up there was beyond my imagination. The rails looked as though they would break at the slightest wind, and I didn't even want to test how much weight those steps could withstand. I let out an exuberant sigh and cautiously placed my foot on the first step. From there, it was a simple task. You just had to know where to correctly place your feet, how much weight to put on a step, and how long you stay on the step. Soon enough, the six of us had skittered up that ladder and were now perched on top of the unsteady balcony.

"Now how do we get to where Bast is without those mongrels noticing us?" Isis snorted.

"The same way Bast did. We jump." I said. Isis's eyes shot open and she looked at me as if I was deranged. Anubis on the other hand shrugged and perched himself on the balcony. His muscles tensed, and he jumped. Nephthys let out a muffled shriek and I watched in shock as Anubis sailed like a bird until he landed safely on the next balcony. Thoth let out a whistle.

"I wish I could do that." He mumbled.

"You're going to have to if you want to get over there." Isis said.

"I wish there was a ladder for _that _balcony." Thoth sighed as he got onto the balcony's rails. Several seconds later Thoth had managed to get himself to the next balcony, after a bunch of futile tries of course. Horus let out a snort and perched himself on the balcony.

"Hasta la vista." He said to us, sending a salute our way before taking the leap. He made it, and we all had to stifle our laughter at the look of amazement on his face. Isis and Nephthys both also made it, and soon cam my turn. I bit my lip and looked down at the long drop beneath where I was standing. If the balcony collapsed on me right now or if I fell . . . no, I would not think of those possibilities. I perched myself on the balcony as I had seen the others do, making sure my posture was good and correct, and I jump. It was amazing, the moment of senselessness and the feeling of flying, and then it all came crashing down when I hit the other balcony. I stood up and fixed my shirt before turning my attention to the others, who were already inching themselves along the pipe that lead to the final balcony, the balcony next to Bast. I moaned silently before putting my one foot on the pipe.

It was wet, which didn't help my confidence very much. I took a deep breath, concentrating very hard on _not _letting my lunch pay us a visit, and stepped onto the pole. It was actually pretty stable, counting the fact that it was attached to the wall by only a few rusted screws. I smirked silently and began to inch myself along this cold hard beam.

I was doing great actually; I had carefully watched and monitored how the others were doing, and was now copying where they stepped and there movements. And then I got to the halfway point. I guess old rusty had had enough of our weight on her, because she just decided to give in on me. There was a horrible screech as I fell down like a rock. I was sure I was going to die, as the ground was getting closer and closer, until I was suddenly jolted to a stop. I looked up to see Anubis clinging desperately to my hand.

"Hold on Lady Kane, I'm going to pull you up." He said, his face showing strain because of my weight. Was I really that fat? I mean, I was only 107 pounds, and even at that weight I was the thinnest in my age group for training. I nodded and slowly but surely I was lifted father and farther from the ground. I keep my eyes squeezed firmly shut until I felt my feet touch the ground. I popped open an eye and gazed around. Yep, I was on solid ground. I let out my breath in one big _whoosh _and turned to look at Anubis.

"Thanks dog boy, and by the way. It's Sadie, not Lady Kane." Anubis chuckled at this.

…

So after the balcony incident we managed to get our nerves back in order and returned to the daunting task ahead, to get to Bast. I went first. I poked my head around the corner and gazed around. Indeed at the very far end sitting on a rail was a familiar leopard suited woman.

"Bast." I hissed. Her head turned and she gazed around curiously.

"BAST!" I hissed again, I little louder this time. Her head shot to my direction and I waved a hand out. Her yellow eyes widened and she hopped down from the balcony and walked towards me.

"Sadie? How'd you get here?" She asked. I shrugged and jerked my head towards where the rest of the guys were.

"Anubis, Nephthys, Isis, Horus and Thoth are also here. What's your nightmare, 'cause there's an awful lot of dogs here." I muttered. Bast looked at me shamefully.

"Dog domination." She sighed. I stifled a laugh with my hand and looked at her through wide eyes.

"Dog domination?" I giggled. She scowled at me. She jerked her head and returned to looking out to the sea of dogs. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.

"You can beat this, and we'll help you." I said softly. She squeezed my hand on reply.

….

Back on the balcony, we all sat huddled together trying to make a plan. After several minutes of trying to convince Bast all of this _wasn't _happening, we excited the balcony by ladder and met back on the ground.

"Okay Bast remember, this is ALL a figment of your imagination, got it? None of this is real, Knox is just messing' with ya." Thoth said. Bast inhaled a large gulp of air before she and the rest of us stepped into wide open area, otherwise known as 'No-man's land'.

Instant silence. No lie, every bark, every whimper, every yap, just ceased to exist. It was weird as each dog stared at us with cold and confused gazes. Then they broke apart and that massive Rottweiler stepped forward.

"_**Get them.**_" It said in a deep, unearthly voice. The seven of us just kind of stood there, dumb founded by this sudden turn of events, before every dog there lunged.

They hit us in a wave of yelps, growls, and roars. I could feel their teeth sinking into my flesh, tearing at it with a sinister goal, the weight of them pushed me down and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Panic overtook me as I struggled for oxygen like a fish out of water. Slobber and fur rained down on me with no mercy, and from the distance I could hear Bast's voice cry out:

"**THIS ISN'T REAL!**" right before blackness came over all and any of my senses.

…

I woke in a room that smelled like decaying leaves. I inhaled deeply and was flooded suddenly of memories on what had just occurred. I pushed my torso up with my arms and gazed around the room. But it wasn't a room, no, it was a forest.

I stood up and looked around, inspecting all and every one of my surroundings. I heard shifting behind me and turned to see Thoth, Bast, Anubis, Isis, Nephthys, and Horus all getting to their feet. Looks of confusion were plastered on the faces of my comrades as they studied the very unexpected change of scenery.

"Bast, did your nightmare involve forests?" Thoth asked. Bast shook her head.

"Not the one I drew. But you can never exactly tell if Knox dug through your brain or not." Bast snorted. I breathed in deeply and ran my fingers over the cool bark of the oak tree next to me. It felt so real that for a moment I actually thought we were out of the game. That thought was crushed though by a scuffling in the bush, pushing back to reveal Knox's pet wolf. I tensed, uncertain to what exactly was going to happen. The wolf cocked its head and with a sharp bark began to trot off to one direction. When we didn't follow, it turned and let out a vicious growl. We got the message and quickly followed.

We went through many strange places. It changed from the forest scenery to another each time we walked. One was what appeared to be the streets of Las Vegas, another a dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling and large pillars slowly rotating, each stained with blood. We walked through many more, the strangest being one with the appearance of being made completely out of candy. Nephthys even tried to stop to taste a tree, but Thoth quickly pulled her back with a warning that that candy could possibly be fatal. Nephthys reluctantly agreed and continued on, though I did see her slip a gum ball into her pocket.

Several minutes later we found ourselves in the strangest scenery. The walls seem to shift and change each second, giving it almost a kaleidoscope appearance. The floor was glass and see through, yet it was as black as night. The wall showed the night sky but was still the fiery orange of dusk. Any furniture was as onyx as the night, with streaks of ash like grey causing intricate swirl in them. I gazed around, and saw a massive red throne placed in the middle of the room. Sitting daintily in the throne, looking as bored as ever, was the whore of the devil himself. That sickening backstabbing witch, Knox.

"I want Set back!" Nephthys shrieked, lunging forward. She was stopped as barbed wire spread from the ground and wrapped itself around her ankles, causing her to fall and cuts to appear. They weren't that bad at first, but soon the blood flow increased until it was almost literally pouring out like a waterfall.

"What did you do to him?" Anubis hissed. Knox grinned, a sick grin, one that even death himself would shiver from. She flicked her hand and a small marionette appeared. She made it move so it's wooden feet made small clacking noises on the ground. It's mouth opened and closed and its hand waved in the air.

"I keep him. He is my puppet you know, I can play with him and make him do anything I want. And you know what's even better? He can't fight back. I won't let you see him of course, and if you try to find him. . . "She let a sick girlish chuckle escape. The marionette began to change, things were happening to it. Its back twisted until it looked like a child's bendy straw, its arms and legs were bent to almost unrecognizable positions and blood began to slowly seep out its now gapped mouth, and a sick gurgle scream erupted from it, causing all of us to jump. Its lower jaw dropped off and as a final cruel warning, Knox cut its strings, finally releasing it from its misery.

"Well, you get my message." She giggled. I stared at her with disgust.

"You sick twisted person." I spat.

"Aren't I? But on better news, guess what? You passed your nightmare. Now get the _**fuck out of my face **__**before I KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**_ The last part came as an enraged scream, so as soon as the door opened we skittered through as fast as we could. I didn't care if the others were behind me, all I knew is that I wasn't going to stay in that goddamn creepy room with that almost obviously mentally deranged woman. Just before we walked through, I turned and gave her one last cold look.

"We're going to beat you Knox." I said. "We really are." Knox shot me a grin and cocked her head, gazing at me with interest.

"Are you? Are you really?" She asked.

I didn't stay any longer. I walked through the door without bothering to look at her again.

And fell to the cruelty of what appeared to be the final nightmare.

**A.N: TADAAAA! Longest chapter yet, just for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
